theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sibling Scavengers
Here is my 20th fan fiction. The Loud siblings were up to there usual activities, as their parents came into the living room. “Attention kids!” said Lynn Jr. as they all faced their parents. “This Saturday we'll be going to the park for a family picnic, and we'll have a scavenger hunt.” The Loud kids were happy to hear the news, and Lincoln looked towards the audience. “I love family picnics,” said Lincoln excited, “and a scavenger hunt is fun, since we always break into teams, so I'll have some of my sisters to have my back.” The following morning everyone got up, and got ready to go on their family picnic. “This is gonna be so much fun,” said Lynn. -”Yeah!” said Lana. “I love family scavenger hunts.” -”Me to!” said Lola. -”Okay everyone!” said Lynn Sr. “Let's get into the car, and head to the park.” The whole family got into Vanzilla, and headed down to the park. Once they arrives the siblings immediately rushed out, and started to have fun. “Hey son, can you help us set up the picnic?” asked Rita, as she and Lynn Sr. brought out the picnic basket, and cooler. -”Sure mom!” said Lincoln, as he helped bring the picnic supplies to a table. -”Okay kids,” said Lynn Sr. “we'll have the scavenger hunt first, and then have lunch.” -”Yeah!” said the siblings, as they anticipated the scavenger hunt. -”If I may ask,” said Lisa, “rather than partaking in the scavenger hunt, if I could assist you in sorting out the items on the list once they're all found?” -”Sure Lisa!” said Lynn Sr. “It would be nice to have a helper.” While the rest of the Loud siblings waited at their table, Lisa and their parents were busy hiding all the items for the scavenger hunt. -”Since Lily and Lisa wont be participating,” said Lincoln, “I suppose we'll break into three teams of three,” said Lincoln. “You guys want to pick teams now?” asked Lincoln. -”Yeah!” said the rest of them. -”You want to be in my group Luna?” asked Lincoln. -”Of course bro!” said Luna. They all finally got into their groups, which included Lincoln, Luna, and Leni on one group, Lori, Lola, and Lana on the second, and Luan, Lynn, and Lucy on the third. -”We're back!” said Lisa, as they came back to the picnic table. -”We've gotten into our groups,” said Lincoln, as they revealed their three groups of three. -”I don't know!” said Rita. -”What do you mean mom?” asked Lori confused. -”I think it would be a little more balanced if you mixed up the age groups,” said Lynn Sr. -”Since there's nine of you, than it would be better if you guys had one older, one middle, and one younger Loud sibling on each team,” said Rita. So they switched around, and the teams became Lincoln, Luna, and Lucy, Lori, Lynn, and Lola, and Leni, Luan, and Lana. “that seems more balanced,” said Lynn Sr. -”Here you go!” said Lisa, as she handed each group the list of items they needed to find. -”Let's go!” said Lori, as the three teams split up, and went out to partake in the scavenger hunt. -”So what are the items on the list?” asked Lucy. -”There's a total of seven items,” said Lincoln. “We have to find: a whistle, a ball point pen!” Suddenly it cuts to Lori reading the list to her team. “A pocket dictionary, a tennis ball, a frisbee!” Then it cuts to Luan reading the list to her team. “A hubcap, and a toy spider!” -”Why did it have to be a spider?” said Leni nervously. -”It's fake!” said Lana. -”Well let's set out, and win this thing,” said Lincoln, Lori, and Luan simultaneously. The three teams went trying to find the items on the list. -”Let's look over there,” said Luna, as they walked over to a set of trees. They looked around, and Lucy noticed something sticking out of the leaves of one of the branches. -”It's the toy spider!” said Lucy, as she picked it out of the branch. -”Sweet!” said Luna. “We have one item already.” Unbeknownst to them Lola was watching from a distance. “Darn they already found it.” -”You know the toy spider was over there?” asked Lynn. -”I did some spying, and know where some of the items are hidden,” said Lola. -”That's cheating!” said Lynn. “Do you know where some of the other items are?” -”I do!” said Lola. “I also brought some decoys to throw the others off guard,” said Lola, as she pulled out some items she had hidden. “With these we can scatter them throughout the park, and that ill keep the others occupies, while we find all the real items.” -”That's a guaranteed victory,” said Lynn. Meanwhile Leni, Luan, and Lana were looking for the items on the list. “Let's look in there,” said Lana, as she looked into the fountain. -”Do you see anything?” asked Luan. -”I found the toy spider,” said Lana. -”Eww! Eww! Eww!” went Leni. -”They found the decoy,” said Lola. “When they arrive at the end of the scavenger hunt dad will think they cheated, because that's not the toy spider he hid.” Meanwhile Lincoln, and his group were looking around, and Luna called them over. “Hey dudes get over here.” -”What is it?” asked Lincoln. -”I think I found something,” said Luna, as she pulled something out of a hole in a tree. -”It's the tennis ba;;!” said Lincoln happily. “That;s two items down,” said Lincoln, as he checked it off the list. Meanwhile Lola, Lynn, and Lori had found three of the items on the list, the frisbee, the ball point pen, and the whistle. “Looking good!” said Lori. “At this rate we'll find most of the items.” Lola and Lynn looked at each other with sneaky looks, as they snickered. Meanwhile Luan, Lana, and Leni were over by the pond, and Lana was looking in the pond. -”Lana!” shouted Luan. “I don't think dad hi anything in the pond. -”He could have!” said Lana. -”You're just looking for an excuse to be playing with frogs,” said Leni. -”If you're to busy doing that, then our chances of winning the scavenger hunt will croak,” said Luan, as she laughed. Leni and Lana groaned, as Lana continued to splash around in the pond. “I think I found something,” said Lana. -”What is it?” asked Leni and Luan in unison. Lana pulled something out from the mud under the pond, and pulled out a frisbee. -”Why would dad hide it there?” asked Luan. -”Maybe Lisa suggested it, to try and test our minds,” said Lana. -”Well, at least we have two of the items,” said Leni, as she crossed off the frisbee. Later Lincoln, and his group were still looking, and Lucy found something, as she was looking between some bushed. “I found the ball point pen,” said Lucy. -”That makes three,” said Lincoln, as he crossed it off the list. -”They found the decoy,” said Lola, she held out the real pen. Lola and Lynn snickered, as Lori came by to get them. -”What's so funny you two?” asked Lori. -”Nothing!” said Lola and Lynn in unison. Lori looked at them, and they continued on with the hunt. Meanwhile Luan, and her group were looking around, and Leni thought she found something. “Hey guys!” called out Leni. -”What is it?” asked Lana. -”Look what I found,” said Leni. -”Leni!” said Luan. “A rabbit isn't on the list,” said Luan. -”I know, but it's cute,” said Leni, as she was petting the rabbit. -”Well this is a furry situation,” said Luan, as she laughed, and the other two groaned. -”Stop messing around you two!” shouted Lana. “We have a scavenger hunt to win.” Meanwhile Lincoln's group was over by the playground, and Lincoln was checking around the sandbox. “I wonder if he buried any of the items in the sand?” asked Lincoln as he spoke to the audience. He dug around, until he heard Luan call him and Lucy over. -”I think I got something you two,” said Luna, as pulled something from behind the big slide. “It's the pocket dictionary,” said Luna. -”Awesome!” said Lincoln. “That makes four items. “We have more than half, so that means we'll win the scavenger hunt.” -”We have six of the items!” shouted Lola, as she, Lynn, and Lori all headed over to their parents. -”That's impossible!” said Lincoln. -”Say what?” said Luan, Lana, and Leni in unison. -”They rushed back, and Lola, Lynn, and Lori presented them with six of the items on the list. They presented them the pocket dictionary, the Frisbee, the tennis ball, the ball point pen, the whistle, and the hubcap. -”How is that possible?” said Lincoln. “We have the ball point pen, pocket dictionary, and tennis ball.” -”We have the Frisbee,” said Lana. -”Not to mention the toy spider,” said Luan. -”We have the toy spider,” said Lincoln. -”Lincoln's group has the real toy spider,” said Lynn Sr. “The one I hid is black, and this one that you guys have is gray.” -”Say what?” said Luan, Lana, and Leni, who were confused. -”I know what's been going on,” said Lisa, as she pulled out a hidden radio from Lola's tiara. She played back the audio, and it's revealed that Lola was cheating the whole time, and that Lynn was in on it. -”I'm very ashamed of you two,” said Lynn Sr. as the two of them hung their heads in shame. “Your group is hereby disqualified.” Lori was furious. ”You little cheaters!” shouted Lori, as she began to chase them. “My group was disqualified, because of YOU TWO!” -”Since their group is disqualified that means that the winning group is Lincoln, since they have the most items of the remaining two teams,” said Lisa. -”We won!” said Lincoln, Luna, and Lucy happily. Congrats you guys!” said Leni, as her group shook hands with Lincoln's group. -”Now that the scavenger hunt is over,” we can go ahead and have lunch,” said Rita. “Lori, Lola, Lynn, lunch is ready!” shouted Rita. The three of them went back to their picnic table, and everyone was upset at Lola and Lynn for cheating. -”That was very dishonest of you two,” said Rita. -”When we get home the two of you are grounded for the next week,” said Lynn Sr. -”We deserve it,” said Lynn. -”Yes we do,” agreed Lola. After the picnic was over they arrived home, after a day of fun, and went inside the house. “Now both of you go directly to your rooms, and we will talk about this tomorrow,” said Rita to Lola and Lynn. That night while Lincoln was laying on his bed, he heard a knock on the door. “It's open!” said Lincoln as Lana and Lucy entered in their PJs. -”I can't believe what Lola did today,” said Lana upset. -”Don't forget about Lynn,” said Lucy. -”Can we stay with you for a bit?” asked Lana. -”Sure!” said Lincoln. Lola was in her bedroom, feeling bad about having cheated, and so was Lynn. They both met up in the hallway, and thought of a way to make it up to their siblings. “I think I got something,” said Lola, as she and Lynn brainstormed an idea to make it up to their siblings. The following the Loud siblings went downstairs for breakfast, and noticed that Lola and Lynn weren't there. -”I wonder where the cheaters are?” said Lori upset. -”Hey everyone!” said Lynn and Lola. -”Where have you two been?” asked Luna. -”Listen everyone, were sorry about yesterday,” said Lola. -”We never should have played dirty,” said Lynn. “We think we have a way to make it up to you.” -”How?” asked the rest of the Loud siblings. -”We setup a redo scavenger hunt, and this time we'll be sitting out, and you guys can have fun looking for the items,” said Lola. -”Okay!” said the Loud siblings, as they ate breakfast. After breakfast they all went outside to the backyard, and set out to find what was on the list of items. “We need to find a tiara, a baseball, a plush bunny, and a hockey puck,” said Lincoln, as he went down the list. The eight of them set out, and searched the backyard. -”I think I found something,” said Lisa, as they all walked over. “It's the tiara,” said Lisa, as she pulled it from behind the shed. They continued to search for the remaining three items, all the while Lola and Lynn were inside preparing something. “You think these will work?” asked Lynn. -”I hope!” said Lola, as they continued with what they were doing. -”I think I got something,” said Lana, as she got the hockey puck from the gutter. -”That's two,” said Lincoln, as he crossed the hockey puck off the list. -”I got something to,” said Luna, as she found the plush bunny in the branches of the tree. That just leaves the baseball,” said Lincoln as they continued to search. They search around the backyard, until eventually when Lincoln found the baseball underneath Lola's princess car. “I got it!” shouted Lincoln, as they brought all the items together. -”Congrats!” said Lynn, as she and Lola came out. -”Thanks for this new scavenger hunt you two,” said Lincoln, -”Yeah!” said Lori. -”That was fun,” said Lana. -”We hope you like these to,” said Lola, as they brought some cupcakes, that spelled “Were Really Sorry” on them. -”Thanks you two!” said all of them in unison. -”So do you forgive us?” asked Lola. -”Of course!” said Leni. -”Let's eat!” said Lana, as all of them sat to eat the cupcakes. The End Trivia * This is the third fan fiction of mine THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC came up with the title for. * Originally I was going to have it where at least one sibling from each team was playing dirty, but I thought that was too much, and I settled on just Lola and Lynn. * While this is one of my more simple stories, I did have a bit of hard time figuring out how to end it. ** THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC gave me the idea for Lola and Lynn making it up to them with a second scavenger hunt, that they themselves made for their siblings. Category:Episodes